The invention relates to a drill bit for producing drilled holes with an undercut.
Drilling devices are known which comprises a holding element insertable into a drilling machine. The holding element has an internal thread into which a drill bit specially provided for producing undercuts can be screwed in. The known drilling devices are equipped with suction means which encloses the drill bit seat with a drilling bell. A sleeve-shaped element can project from the drilling bell, which element partially encloses the shank of the screwed-in drill bit and center the drill bit in the drilled hole during the drilling operation.
The conventional drilling devices for producing undercuts are complex and because of their construction, have to use a separate drill-bit holder into which the drill bit can be screwed.